


TentaTodd 2020: Day 3: Aliens & Outer Space

by elwon



Series: TentaTodd [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alien!Jason Todd, Anal Sex, Background Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Stephanie Brown, Breeding, Date on an alien planet, Egg-laying, M/M, Oviposition, Star Sapphire!Dick Grayson, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, culture clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Lanterns Steph and Dick go to planet Petra for a good time. While Steph seeks her own fun, Dick gets left with Octoped!Jason. Cultural exchanges have never been so thrilling before.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: TentaTodd [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272866
Comments: 12
Kudos: 272





	TentaTodd 2020: Day 3: Aliens & Outer Space

Once upon a time, the glass seas of Petra had teamed with life. The desert sands had not consumed most of the land, and the toxic rain had not yet begun to fall.

But that was several centuries before Dick had ever set foot on the planet. He wouldn’t even be here now if not for Stephanie Brown, Blue Lantern and fellow human. Because what isn’t obvious from orbit; which only shows the great crystal deserts and glass seas; is the vast cave systems hidden beneath the ground, radiating out from one spot in a prolonged spiral.

Dick lands lightly on the ground, seeing the ruins of the once vibrant town that hosted the Petrans before the toxic rains drove them below ground. Their rings flash three times before dimming; conserving energy that the storm systems will sap unless he and Steph get into the caves soon.

“I thought you said coming here meant a good time.” Dick gives Steph an exasperated look. “How?”

“We gotta go into the caves for that.” Steph grins widely.

“I’ve seen horror movies that start like this.” Dick says rolling his eyes, but he walks towards the tall and thin mouth of the cave.

“OK, that reaction right there? Is _exactly_ why you needed to take time off and relax.” Steph says, falling into step beside him.

“I don’t mind taking time off to relax.” Dick says, ignoring the scoffing sound Steph makes at that statement. “It’s just that Petra is so far away. Was there really nowhere closer?”

“For the type of fun you need to have?” Stephanie raises an eyebrow at him. “No. You need to get completely out of your head, and to stop constantly worrying about your status in your corps. So, here we are.”

“Here we are. In the backwaters of the galaxy. About to go into a cave.” Dick sighs. “There’s absolutely no way this will go wrong at all. Totally.”

“Dick, where is your sense of adventure? It’s like you’ve never seen Star Wars.” Steph knocks her shoulder into his.

“I just have a bad feeling about this.” Dick flicks a glance at Steph, her smile hasn’t dimmed, but he can see the worry in her eyes.

“Nice Han Solo callback, buddy, but you’re still going in the cave.” Steph says, full of determination. Her ring lights up, letting her hover above the ground before she flies quickly to the mouth of the cave. 

“Oh no, you’re not leaving me behind!” Dick calls out as she slips inside with a mischievous grin.

***

After less than two minutes of walking they’re deep enough in the cave system that the moss is bioluminescent; sending a cool white glow all through the cave, bright enough to see their way by. 

Steph grabs his wrist, picking up speed and running along the well worn path. “Come on, Dickie, we’re almost there!” Her long blonde hair flicks out behind her, picking up the light of the moss easily and giving it silver flecks, contrasting against her fitted black and blue lantern corps suit. It’s pretty, and Dick finds he’s spending more time staring at that than the direction they’re headed in. He realises that without Steph he has no idea how to get out of these caves, which is worrying. 

Steph stops suddenly, and Dick bumps into her back. “Hello, the cave!”

“Steph, are you really sure about this?” Dick mutters, but he knows it’s too late to back out now. The cave’s inhabitants are slowly but surely coming along a passage at the back of the large cavern they’ve come to. He can see the shadows move along the wall.

“Visitors?” A strong voice calls out. “Welcome.” The voice is followed by a large being. Dick has to keep reminding himself that out here in space, _he’s_ the alien, not the locals. The being slips out of the passage, and Dick barely stops himself from goggling.

She’s tall, at least seven foot with strong arms and a sharp smile, matching equally alert eyes. Her long red hair almost reaches the ground, even though it’s tied up in a tail on her head. But what really catches Dick’s attention is the way her humanoid body (it could pass for actually human at the top, covered up in a loose sleeveless v necked black tunic) fades down into black and red ringed tentacles; eight of them, like an octopus.

“Artemis!” Stephanie calls out, her wide grin softening into a look that Dick hasn’t seen before on Steph’s face. “I was hoping it would be you.” 

“Hello again, little one.” Artemis smirks, and there’s something smug and amused in that expression that puts Dick off, even though apart from the tentacles, Artemis is just Dick’s type. “Back again so soon?”

“Why would I want to stay away?” Steph shifts her weight forward onto one leg, and flicks her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

“Why indeed?” Artemis says, rising up on her tentacles. It’s a shock to realise she was making herself shorter. She’s closer to ten foot, and Dick stares at her legs. She could easily go up higher if she wanted to.

“Besides, Dick here needs some... Fun time.” Steph smacks Dick in the shoulder, leering at Artemis, and he looks at her in alarm. Steph’s not suggesting that he hook up with Artemis, surely? “I thought maybe one of your friends might like to keep him company while we... Talk.”

The reprieve that Dick’s not expected to have fun with her is overwhelming. But wait... What if Artemis is small for her species? “Uh...”

“Bizarro and Jason are around.” Artemis says with a raised eyebrow. “Hiding in the corridor like little boys.”

“We’re not hiding!” An affronted male voice calls out. “Bizarro’s got a date tonight, so he can’t come. I’m just helping him with a... Gift for his date.”

“A likely story.” Artemis harrumphs. Stephanie leaves Dick’s side to rest one hand on her tentacles, her grin taking on a softer, hungrier quality.

“And he’s got it. Later, Biz!” The male calls out, and a few second later he ambles into the cavern. He’s smaller than Artemis, which is something of a relief for Dick. He’s maybe six and a half feet tall, with dark hair that’s got an intriguing white streak in it, and glowing green eyes. He’s got big strong arms too, that aren’t covered up by his black sleeveless tunic, but his lower body fades into a solid dull red set of tentacles.

“Jason, this is Stephanie’s friend, Dick.” Artemis says, putting one of her hands on Jason’s shoulder and pushing him over to Dick. “Show him a good time. We’ll see you later.”

“Bye Dickie!” Steph giggles as Artemis picks her up in a princess carry, and leaves with her. Dick stares after them feeling a mixture of jealousy, frustration and humiliation.

“Hello Dick.” Jason says, slightly awkwardly. 

“Jason, right?” Dick says, forcing his attention back to him. “Nice to meet you.”

“Uh, you too.” Jason shrinks in front of Dick’s eyes. Looking down confirms that Jason’s lowering himself to be level with Dick. “I’ve never met a Pink Lantern before.”

“We’re Star Sapphires, actually.” Dick says. “Lanterns of Love.”

“...But you’re pink?” Jason tilts his head, studying Dick’s uniform of pink booty shorts, thigh high boots and v necked top that dips right down to the waist of his shorts.

“Riiight.” Dick says slowly.

“So, you’re a Pink Lantern, then?” Jason nods his head sagely.

“And you’re a Petran.” Dick says, thinking that two can play at the stating the obvious game. Oddly enough, Jason flushes, the upper half of his body taking on a light green tint.

“Not a very impressive one.” Jason shifts, his many legs twisting around themselves. “Sorry about that.”

“You seem perfectly uh... Impressive.” Dick says, watching as Jason’s legs push him up higher in a natural reflex before Jason notices and forces himself lower and more spread out again.

“How many Petrans have you seen?” Jason says with a hint of bitter bite. “I’m considered a runt.”

“You’re not standard?” Dick says in disbelief. If Jason at his fairly large size is _small_ , then what has Dick got himself into? What has Steph got herself into with Artemis, for that matter?

“No. Artemis is. Big, and more than two toned. Biz is... Impressive. Five colours and so much height.” Jason sighs. “I mean, I don’t really care. Being smaller means I can fit into smaller passages than the rest of them. But, well, visitors to Petra tend to want the big, multi-coloured impressive types.”

“I don’t really have any preference.” Dick frowns slightly. “Steph didn’t really tell me anything about this place other than I’d have a good time.”

“You don’t know why people come here?” Jason says, his eyebrows disappearing under the shaggy black and white mop of hair. “Huh. Do you want me to give you the tourist tour then?”

“I guess.” Dick looks around the cave. “It’s got to be better than standing around in this cavern, right?”

“I’ll try to make it extra entertaining for you, Pink Lantern.” Jason says, his grin widening while his eyes glow brighter a green. 

***

Jason leads him down a long thin passage that’s only just wide enough for one to comfortable make their way along it, but not enough for two. It strikes Dick that this is the perfect place for an ambush or attack, but by the time he’s getting seriously concerned, the passage ends; opening up into an absolutely huge underground complex that houses not just a large town, but also on the edges what look like small farms.

After the gentle light of the bioluminescent moss in the passage and the cavern, the shock of a brightly glowing town in the darkness takes Dick’s eyes a few moments to adjust to. But once he does, his breath is taken away. Nearly everywhere he looks, he sees a different softly glowing colour. The houses are lit up in green and blues and pinks. The marketplace is a riot of colour, everything from neon orange to the most pale violet. Strings of bright white lights festoon the buildings, making the town twinkle in the distance.

“Wow.” Dick breathes out, and beside him, Jason laughs quietly.

“It’s a sight, isn’t it?” Jason gently reaches out a leg to wrap the very end tendril around Dick’s wrist. “This way. Most people like to hit up the market and eat something first.”

“It’s beautiful.” Dick nods, trusting in Jason’s grip to lead him down the steeply set incline down from the passage to the bottom of the cavern below. At first Dick wonders why there aren’t any steps, but a glace down at Jason’s many legs proves that the slope is obviously easier for the octopeds than stairs would be. “It reminds me a little of home. But cleaner and softer, I guess.”

“Where is home? I know the Lantern Corps recruit from all over.” Jason says over his shoulder.

“Earth. Terra, I mean. Same as Steph.” Dick replies, quickening his pace to keep up with Jason. “Sector 2814?” he continues when Jason doesn’t say anything.

“Right. Can’t say I’ve ever been.” Jason gives a quiet snort. “I’ve never even been off planet. Is Sector 2814 nice?”

“It’s fine. I mean, there are a few planets that are worth visiting.” Dick says, trying not to trip over one of Jason’s legs.

“I’d like to see it.” Jason says, not quite hiding his sigh. “I’d like to see anywhere.”

“There’s a lot of galaxy out there. I’m sure you’ll see some of it someday.” Dick feels a sudden pang of empathy for the Petran. Being stuck in one place is something Dick avoids as much as possible. Having a home world to return to is fine, but Dick loves exploring the universe too much to stay in one place too long.

“Maybe.” Jason agrees noncommittally. “I’ve got to do my duty first...”

“Duty?” Dick says, tripping and bumping into Jason’s strong, large back. Not for the first time since Dick’s seen him, he’s struck with how attractive Jason is, and how much he wouldn’t mind it if he was swept off his feet by Jason the way Steph was by Artemis. It doesn’t help that Jason smells _amazing_. Like woodsmoke and leather, with a hint of spicy gunpowder.

“Oh. There’s a rule that all Petrans have to produce at least one set of offspring before they’re allowed to, well, do pretty much anything they want, really.” Jason twists around to look down at Dick. He tilts his head, and then huffs a breath out.

“And you haven’t?” Dick says, his words turning into a high, surprised squeak as Jason whirls his arms and legs around him, picking him up so easily (Dick’s not exactly _light_ , he might be an acrobat, but he has plenty of muscle) and lifting him in a princess carry.

“Not yet.” Jason shrugs, but there’s a flicker of regret and shame on his face that stops Dick from questioning him further.

Dick tries not to snuggle into Jason’s arms, but he’s warm, he smells wonderful, and the rocking motion of Jason’s body going down the slope lulls Dick into relaxing. Trying to distract himself from the hard planes of Jason’s chest and stomach, Dick looks out over the cavern. The town’s still there, softly pulsating in its pastel hues, along with the brighter market place in the deep gloom of the cavern. Dick looks down at the slope, wondering how much further they have to go. Jason’s risen up on his legs, the rolling motion of his body due to the fact that he’s using far less of his tentacles to touch the ground than he was before. Jason’s head must be at least two feet higher than when Dick was walking behind him.

“So... Is there anywhere else than the marketplace you’d recommend going? I’d like to see the best Petra has to offer.” Dick looks up at Jason, who blinks down at him with softly glowing green eyes.

“Depends what you’re interested in?” Jason bites his lip, and Dick can’t help but think it’s an adorable thing to do. “There’s the Holovid Chambers? They’ve got all the most recent dramas and epics. Oh, if you’re more spiritually inclined, there’s the Temple, I guess?”

“What’s your favourite place to go?” Dick says, he wants to get to know Jason better, and going to his favourite place seems like a good way to do it.

“I like the booksellers.” Jason admits, eyebrows drawing together. “But I think I know exactly where to take you, Pink Lantern.”

*** 

Dick thoroughly enjoys the market, wandering around meeting the locals, and trying the delicious food. It’s some sort of dry stew thing, apparently extremely nutritious and filling; made with moss, fish and a local grain that could be rice from Earth if it weren’t naturally neon pink.

They move around, and Dick takes in the sights of the stall selling their wares; tunics of all colours at one, ceramics and glassware at another, and jewellery at yet another. There’s music floating around the marketplace, and off to one side, an amphitheatre with locals dancing and a few short dramatic and comedic skits in between dances. Dick watches the performances for a few minutes while Jason returns their now empty bowls back to the food seller. The dances are beautiful, with octoped legs fanning around like long skirts, but at this range Dick’s ring doesn’t translate the comedy or drama that well.

“Do you want to stay and watch?” Jason asks, nodding towards the amphitheatre. “It wasn’t what I was gonna suggest; but if you want to stay, we can.”

“No.” Dick says quickly. “I mean, it looks wonderful, don’t get me wrong! But I’d like to hear your suggestion.”

“Ah, well. We have this thing we call the Puzzle Labyrinth?” Jason says, tilting his head down towards Dick. “You get ‘locked in’ to the labyrinth, and have to solve puzzles and riddles to make your way through it in a certain time frame. You get a little prize if you do. You seem like the curious type, so I thought you might enjoy it.” 

“That sounds great!” Dick beams up at Jason, thinking about how what he’s described sounds just like a Terran Escape Room.

“Great!” Jason smiles back, crooked, slow and hesitant, until it’s not. “It’s this way.”

They walk deeper into the town, until the ground begins to slope upwards gently towards the roof of the cavern. Jason takes them through winding little streets until they come out at a pass on the other side of the town. From here, Dick can see the slope they used to make their way lower down into the cavern. “It really is beautiful here.” Dick sighs, looking out over the town and the surrounding area. “I mean, topside is pretty if you avoid the rain. But down here is breathtaking.”

“It is.” Jason nods, but there’s something wistful in his eyes as he looks out over the cavern. “I’d like to see Space though, there’s so much out there to explore and discover.”

The Puzzle Labyrinth turns out to be amazing fun, but so clearly designed for octopeds. Most of the challenges require having at least both arms and two legs to be occupied holding, adjusting or jimmying the puzzle pieces at the same time. Dick uses his ring to create extra arms for himself, which puts an admiring and proud look on Jason’s face. Dick preens under the praise, feeling exceptionally great whenever Jason sends that slow, crooked smile at him.

Jason proves to have a quick mind and a curiousity to rival Dick’s own, given how many of the questions are based on information from other worlds that Jason knows the answers to. All that reading has come in useful.

“I really enjoyed that.” Dick says as they come out of the labyrinth, receiving their prize of a small medallion declaring their record breaking time win.

“I’m glad.” Jason says, hanging his medallion off the small belt that holds his tunic closed at the bottom. “I’ve never done that run before, but you got through it so easily. I’m impressed.”

“Well. I _am_ a Lantern, you know.” Dick grins, knocking his shoulder into Jason’s midsection. Somewhere along the way of the labyrinth Jason stopped lowering himself down to Dick’s level. Dick doesn’t mind craning his neck to look up at Jason. In fact, a part of him really likes it. He really does like Jason.

“I’m sure you’ve seen a few things and been a few places.” Jason nods, picking up one of his legs in his hand and letting it twist around them almost nervously. “So... I was wondering. Would you be my partner?”

“Partner?” Dick looks up at Jason, confused.

“I uh... Partner for procreation.” Jason says, his shy demeanour at odds with the blazing look in his eyes. “It’ll only take a few hours for you, and then I’ll have done my duty. I’m told it’s a very intensely pleasurable process for the receiving partner?” 

“Intense pleasure? I could use some of that right now.” Dick nods, putting a hand on one of Jason’s strong arms. It’s like touching living, moving marble, and Dick feels a shudder of want working its way down his spine. “Yes, I’d love to be your partner for that, Jason.” 

***

Dick shivers as Jason kisses his way down his neck. The feel of cool lips against Dick’s heated skin is wonderful. Every part of him feels touched and caressed; the way Jason’s hands cup his pecs, and play with his nipples makes him gasp. Every sensation is intense and increased thanks to the mild aphrodisiac in Jason’s saliva. It’s not harmful, as his ring helpfully told him after a lovely deep kiss between them; and now the full effects are being felt all throughout Dick’s mostly naked body. 

Somewhere along the line, Dick lost his gloves, top and shorts; leaving him only in his thigh high boots. Dick leans up and back, craning his head to catch Jason’s mouth in another kiss. Thanks to the way that Jason’s tentacles are holding him, Dick’s spread out over Jason’s lap; his back against Jason’s chest. Two tentacles are wrapped around Dick’s upper thighs, above his boots, spreading him open and holding him fast to Jason’s hips. Two more are curling gently around Dick’s ankles, more to ground him than to grip. 

Dick tightens his hand on Jason’s bicep, the other arm curled around Jason’s neck, keeping his face in kissing distance. Jason’s lower body temperature is oddly soothing, a balm to the fever that’s in control of Dick right now. With every kiss Jason’s skill improves; Dick still can’t believe that he’d never kissed anyone before today. It’s made even harder to believe given the way Jason’s hands sweep across his body.

But more than anything, Dick’s focused on the way Jason pushes his tentacle in and out of him. The slick sound of fucking fills Dick’s ears; and because of the aphrodisiac heightening Dick’s sense of touch, every little ripple and shift Jason makes while spreading Dick wide open so wonderfully is enough to make Dick gasp and quake in Jason’s hold. 

It had started out teasingly, with Jason grinning as he joked about making sure he had the right hole. The thin tip of the tentacle, no wider than a single finger, had brushed gently over Dick’s entrance, slicking it up with a natural lube that the tentacle produced. By the time Jason had slid it inside, Dick had been rocking on Jason’s lap. 

“Oh _fuck yes_ , right there!” Dick cries out, the tentacle inside him hitting his prostate over and over. The tip is so deep inside him now, the thicker part stretching Dick out around it. 

“It that a good spot?” Jason whispers in his ear, despite the fact that they’re in Jason’s own little cavern, just outside the city. 

“ _Yes_!” Dick groans, trying to fuck down but prevented from moving by Jason’s tentacles and arms surrounding him.

“Hmm, so if I do this?” Jason wonders, curling his tentacle into a knot and pressing it on Dick’s prostate mercilessly until he howls. “Yeah, that’s it. Scream for me, Lantern.”

“Jason!” Dick cries out, shaking as he sees stars behind his eyelids. He can feel himself clamp down hard on the tentacle inside him as he comes, making a mess of himself and Jason. Dick isn’t given a chance to catch his breath or come down properly from that breath stealing orgasm as Jason keeps going, slipping in deeper and stretching Dick wider. 

“You look so pretty lost in pleasure, Dick.” Jason presses a kiss to his cheek, licking away the stray tear that escaped Dick’s eye.

“Oh, you’re not stopping?” Dick gasps, struggling to not go limp in Jason’s lap. It’d be so easy to just let Jason do as he pleases with him, but Dick wants to be actively involved, and if he has to fight through the lassitude in his bones to do so, he will. 

“Why would I do that?” Jason blinks down at him, puzzled. “We’re not done yet.”

“Oh my god...” Dick breathes out. Jason takes that moment to start pushing into him harder, faster and deeper than before. With every thrust, Dick’s stretched open a little wider, and the feeling is delicious. Dick’s never taken anything so big before, and he knows now that nothing else will really ever compare. Jason wasn’t kidding when he said the experience would be intense, but Dick had underestimated what that meant. 

“Hold on Dickie, I’m gonna give it to you now.” Jason presses a kiss to Dick’s neck. 

Dick somehow manages to get his lazy clumsy hands to respond and grip on to Jason’s shoulder and neck again, bracing himself. The pace of the fuck is frantic and furious, and Dick can’t do much more than hold on and let himself be filled over and over.

There’s an odd rippling sensation that follows, almost like the tentacle buried deep within him is shaking. Dick forces his head forward from where it’s been lolling on Jason’s shoulder to look down between their legs. He can see the evidence of his previous orgasm over his belly, and his cock twitches as it slowly hardens under Jason’s onslaught. But what catches his attention is the bulge travelling along Jason’s tentacle. But there’s not one bulge, no, there’s at least three.

“Uh... Jason?” Dick says, staring down as the bulges move ever closer to him.

“Hmm? _Fuck_ , you’re so tight. You feel so good, Dick.” Jason groans, and the reverberation through Jason’s chest to Dick’s makes him relax slightly.

The tentacle slips in deeper, stretching Dick wider. The bulge is pressing on his entrance now, the tentacle forcing Dick’s hole open around the bulge. Dick shakes as it’s pushed inside, eyes wide and head thrown back at the exquisite stretch. If he thought that Jason’s tentacle was beyond compare, then taking this bulge is mind-blowing. It slips inside after a long drawn out moment where Dick honestly wonders if he can take it, and the feeling of his ass closing around it is beyond anything Dick’s ever felt before. It lays heavy inside him, and each breath ratchets up the pleasure he’s feeling. 

His orgasm hits him hard, cum squirting out of his cock with a force that makes his entire body shudder in Jason’s arms. Dick feels drenched in sweat, limp and pliable in Jason’s lap. He whimpers when the second bulge pushes against him, slipping inside his loose hole easier than the first one went in. The second one pushes the first in deeper, and Dick’s never felt so _full_. 

All thought fades into nothing but bliss, the weight of the bulges dragging him down further onto Jason’s tentacle. He becomes a creature of pleasure, made for nothing more than taking what Jason gives him. He can hear crooning noises, can feel Jason’s hands over his belly, pressing gently on his skin. A third bulge is pushed into him and Dick screams, whiting out in overwhelming intense ecstasy.

“You’re doing so well, Dick.” Jason says reverently in his ear. It takes a few seconds for the ring to translate Jason’s speech, but even longer for Dick to understand them. “I can feel them growing inside you so fast.”

“Nnngghh...” Dick whimpers, looking down to where Jason is resting his hand over Dick’s belly. The bulges are bigger than before and Dick has the fleeting thought that getting them out is going to be _interesting_.

“I had no idea Terrans and Pink Lanterns were so good at this!” Jason says approvingly. “No wonder Artemis likes Stephanie so much.” 

“Oh fuck!” Dick sighs, feeling Jason’s tentacle slip out of him, leaving him full, and wanting it to never end.

*** 

Dick blinks slowly awake, not sure how much time has passed since he fell asleep. Something in his belly flexes and he looks down at it, seeing that it’s bulging a little more than before.

“You’re awake! Good.” Jason says softly, and Dick turns to look at him, still wrapped in his arms and their legs entwined far more that he’s been able to with bipeds.

“Did... Um. My stomach, it’s bigger?” Dick says hesitantly. “Is that supposed to happen?”

“Yes. That means it’s worked. The transfer of biological information.” Jason says smiling, before a confused look crosses his face. “No, those aren’t the right words are they? The eggs have taken on your biodata, and are fully fertilised. You should feel them moving soon, ready to be laid?”

“Like their working their way out?” Dick confirms, and Jason nods. “Yeah, um. That’s about to happen. I think one’s about to slip out. Well, _slip_ isn’t the right word. I think they’re bigger now than they were when they went in.”

“Oh, right.” Jason says, picking Dick up easily and transferring to the other side of the room. He sets Dick down on his knees, to kneel up on a section of the floor that’s not only heated but _springy_. It feels a bit like the safety floors on playgrounds back on Earth. “This is the laying nest. It’ll keep the eggs incubating until they’re collected later.”

“Collected...” Dick starts to ask, only to interrupt himself with a wave of pleasure as the egg slips lower in his body. He starts to stretch open around it. His mind goes white and blank as he feels it come out.

“You’re doing so well.” Jason tells him quietly, one leg rubbing at Dick’s back, and one gently massaging his stomach. “Just let it happen.”

Dick can’t breathe as the first egg breaches his body, dropping out to land on the heated floor between his knees. Curious he reaches down, ignoring Jason’s worried noise and presses two fingers to the egg. It’s soft and rubbery, covered in a thick, clear slippery substance, and it’s obvious that’s the only reason that Dick wasn’t injured as it made its way out, given that it’s expanding at a rapid rate now there’s no pressure on the egg walls.

“Oh... We made this.” Dick whispers in wonder.

“Be careful, it’s still soft. We shouldn’t touch it too much.” Jason says, using his strong arms to pull Dick back up against his chest. 

“It’s ours...” Dick says, unable to take his eyes off it. It’s just an egg, but Dick loves it desperately already. Dick’s even sure he’d still feel this way even if he wasn’t a Star Sapphire.

A new wave of pleasure wracks his body, and Dick leans back into Jason, recognises the way his body is pulsing and pushing out the eggs still inside him. Dick grips on to Jason’s arms, trusting him to hold his body up.

The second one slips out easier from his loosened hole, but it gives him the same blissful feeling as it leaves him. The third one slips out even quicker, leaving Dick breathless and shaking, tears slipping down his face at the intensity of the sensation. The other two eggs join the first on the nesting spot. Dick slumps back in Jason’s hold, barely able to keep his eyes open as Jason covers the eggs with a thick blanket.

“Dick, thank you.” Jason says quietly, reverently as Dick catches his breath. He kisses Dick’s face and his neck in gratitude.

“You’re welcome.” Dick says drowsily, his hand reaching out to rest gently on top of the blanket. “We made babies. Egg-Babies. _Our_ egg-babies.”

“We did.” Jason grins, curling all his limbs around Dick. “We made strong, perfect egg-babies. I’m so proud of you.”

“Wait. You said collected, earlier?” Dick blinks, staring up at Jason’s handsome face. “Do you not raise your offspring yourselves?”

“No?” Jason looks puzzled. “We send them off to the crèche until they’re ready to enter society as adults. Why, what happens on your planet?”

“We raise them ourselves.” Dick keeps his hand on the blanket. “Like we’re going to do with _our_ kids. Because we love them.”


End file.
